Lo siento
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: Cuarto día de los juegos mágicos, Gajeel sentía un dolor muy extraño en su pecho al ver a la "Conejita" ser golpeada de esa forma. Conocía ese sentimiento.. odio. Pero a la vez sentía culpa, todo Fairy Tail debió sentir ese mismo odio hacia él cuando pertenecía a Phantom Lord.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Un nuevo Fic y por supuesto de la pareja que más amo GALE!_

_Se me ocurrió al estar tekorei(sin hacer nada) en el trabajo x3 me dieron "casi" el día libre por mi cumpleaños _

_Espero que les guste_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

Cuarto día de los juegos mágicos, Lucy descansaba en la enfermería después de la derrota con Minerva de Sabertooth

**-Pase-** dijo la maga estelar al escuchar que llamaban en la puerta

**-Conejita...-** dijo un hombre de cabellera larga y negra

**-Gajeel?... Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó Lucy un poco confundida por la visita que recibía

**-Necesito hablar contigo- **dijo Gajeel sentándose en una de las camas junto a Lucy

**-Conmigo?- **Lucy aún estaba confundida, que tenía que hablar con ella?

**-Ya te dicho que tengo que hablar contigo... No hay nadie más aquí en la habitación- **dijo molesto el moreno rascándose la nuca

**-No hace falta que me contestes! Sólo que me sorprende que tengas algo de que hablar conmigo... Sobre qué necesitas hablar?-**

**-Mmm... Lo siento...- **dijo Gajeel con la cabeza baja sin mirarla. Hubo un momento de silencio, Lucy miraba sorprendida al Redfox

-**Lo siento?-** preguntó la rubia rompiendo el silencio

**-Ahora lo comprendo... pensé que Fairy Tail era un gremio ridículo, sólo se pasaban haciendo escándalo en toda Magnolia, de fiesta en fiesta, con peleas y risas, pensé que eran ridículos con eso que siempre estaban felices y la tonta idea de la amistad sobre todas las cosas...-** Lucy quedó aún más confundida de lo que Gajeel decía pero no dijo nada, sólo continuó escuchando **-Sólo pensé en callarlos, mostrarle que la vida no es todo diversión. Me sentí tan feliz cuando el Maestro José me asignó esa misión-**

**-Maestro José, misión?-**

**-Él me había encomendado atacar directamente el gremio, pero no lo hice... Quería hacerlos sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, así que destrocé el gremio durante la noche, me quedé escondido, quería ver sus rostros cuando llegaran y vean su "amado gremio" convertido en añicos, pero no fue así, llegó el viejo e hizo sonreír a todos-**

**-El Maestro Makarov siempre tiene palabras para alentarnos y nos pone felices-** dijo Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa, Gajeel la miró por unos segundos

**-Sí, lo sé-** dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a bajar la mirada -**Pero en ese momento no lo entendía... La ira me consumió, lo único que quería ver era su sufrimiento... Y fue ahí donde cometí el peor pecado de mi vida-** la rubia notó que él tenía las manos apretando fuertemente en un puño

**-Cuando atacaste a Le-chan, verdad?-** dijo Lucy recordando a su amiga clavada al árbol, el gruñó molesto y dio un largo suspiro

**-Fue fácil derrotar a esos dos idiotas, pero cuando llegué a ella... Su aroma estaba en vuelta con miedo, el terror dibujado en su pequeño rostro, temblaba del miedo, apenas podía ponerse en pie, pero en sus ojos había determinación, me gritó diciendo que se vengaría de lo que le hice a sus amigos y me enfrentó, pero era débil, fue fácil someterla, jugué con ella peor de lo que jugué contigo...-** se detuvo dando otro suspiro y miró sus manos abiertas que estaban rojas de tanto presionar **-Sus lágrimas eran alimento de mi diversión. La clavé al árbol pero me aseguré de que esté consiente para que viera como torturaba a los dos, ella empezó a suplicar que me detuviera, que la golpeara a ella y no a los idiotas, en ese momento me pareció gracioso, acaso ella era alguna clase de masoquista?-** dio una pequeña risa que asustó a Lucy -**Creo que soy peor masoquista que ella, pero no es masoquismo, es el deseo de proteger a tus amigos -** Lucy recordó que Levy le había contado que él la protegió a ella y a Natsu del ataque de Laxus y durante el examen de rango S también salió gravemente herido al protegerla

**-Pero ella te perdonó, todo el gremio lo hizo-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

**-Lo sé, aunque no me lo merezca... Pero aún no te he perdido perdón a ti personalmente por haberte golpeado... Perdón Conejita-**

**-Perdón? A mí?-** agitó las manos con una sonrisa **-No hace falta, has hecho cosas malas al gremio pero has hecho más cosas buenas y eso te convierte en nuestro nakama y entre nakamas no hay resentimientos-**

**-Giji... La Enana me dijo lo mismo- **suspiró** -Sabes... Admiro la paciencia de Salamander-**

**-Creo que juntarte con nosotros te está pegando lo loco... Natsu con paciencia?-** Lucy dio una pequeña risa burlona

**-Giji... Creo que aún no has visto a un Dragón proteger lo que es preciado para él... Salamander tuvo que contenerse, no es fácil ver a la chica que te gusta ser golpeada y torturada, yo no me hubiera contenido si algo así pasará con...- **

**-Con Lee-chan?-** dijo Lucy con una sonrisa picará, Gajeel gruñó molesto y apartó la vista

**-Conejita, no dejaremos pasar lo que te hicieron, puedes estar segura de algo, demostraremos quién es el gremio más fuerte de Fiore-**

**-Gracias Gajeel... Mmm... te puedo pedir algo?-**

**-Qué?-**

**-Cuida de Lee-chan, sí?- **preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa

**-Tsk... Eso ni tienes que pedírmelo-** dijo Gajeel y despeinó a la rubia

**-Hey! No soy Levy-chan para que juegues conmigo!-** dijo Lucy arreglando su cabellos, el moreno dio una media sonrisa levantándose de la cama

**-Me tengo que ir... Los juegos deberán comenzar dentro de poco y no dejaré que Salamander tomé ventaja-**

**-Gajeel, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** dijo Lucy antes que el Dragón slayer cierre la puerta, el alzó una ceja indicando que prestaba atención **-Esa bandana te la regaló Lee-chan?- **Gajeel llevó una mano a su cabeza y acarició la cinta que sujetaba algunos mechones azabache

**-Sí, me dijo que era para que mi cabello no me molestara durante la pelea- **dijo Gajeel y miró a la rubia que tenía una amplia sonrisa **-Descansa Conejita-** cerró la puerta tras irse

**-Gracias- **dijo la Heartphilia acomodándose en la cama **~Lee-chan... Ahora conocí la parte de Gajeel que siempre me lo describías, esa parte que tú viste a pesar de su rudeza y amargura, al Gajeel que amas...~**

* * *

_**Agradecimiento: **_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones... A veces me pregunto ¿Como puede entender todas mis ideas (divagues) chuecas y retorcidas y corregirlo para que cualquier persona pudiera entenderlo? jijiji Gracias otra ves Enana-onee X3

* * *

Por favor... no olviden los reviews, criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda y me alienta a seguir escribiendo X3...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour a todos mis amados lectores! estoy de vuelta mucho antes de lo que imaginaba!_

_Disculpen si le hice a Gajeel muy Ooc, es que me lo imagino muy tsundere X3_

_Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

Tras la eliminación de Raven Tail, Fairy Tail A y Fairy Tail B debían formar un solo equipo para las siguientes competiciones, el Maestro Makarov había elegido a los mejores de cada grupo y uno de ellos era Gajeel.

**-Pase-** dijo Gajeel al escuchar que alguien daba suaves golpes a la puerta -**Entra de una maldita vez-** dijo molesto mientras se peleaba por ponerse su bota

**-Hum?... lo siento Gajeel-kun, no fue mi intención molestarte-** dijo Levy cerrando la puerta

-**Enana? Espera!- **se levantó de la cama y casi cayó ya que no se había puesto del todo su bota **-No te está hablando a ti, hablaba con mi bota!-**

-**Necesitas ayuda?-** preguntó Levy recostada por el marco la puerta

**-No-** dijo el Redfox dejándose caer de vuelta en la cama, Levy sonrió y se acercó al moreno

**-Mmm... Yo creo que sí-** dijo la peliazul mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa del Dragón slayer

**-Tsk... No necesito ayuda Enana, acaso no lo entiendes?-**

**-Síp, lo entiendo, pero yo quiero ayudarte-** dijo la maga que tomó una mano del moreno y colocó una pulsera de hierro en su muñeca

**-Tsk... Caprichosa-** dijo Gajeel y apartó la vista de Levy

La McGarden abrazó el cuello del moreno tomándolo por sorpresa

**-Q_que demonios estás haciendo Enana?!-**

**-Abrazándote-** dio una pequeña risa **-Debió ser muy difícil-** dijo Levy sin apartarse del Redfox e ignorando su pregunta **-Hacer de todo para ser nuestro amigo y al mismo tiempo fingir que nos detestas tanto para traicionarnos-**

**-Hum? Te refieres por Raven Tail?- **Levy se apartó de Gajeel y asintió

**-Yo no hubiera podido hacerlo, a decir verdad no creo que nadie en este gremio hubiera podido hacerlo-**

**-Y porqué crees que el viejo me eligió?-** Gajeel dio una media sonrisa

**-Mmm...-** Levy llevó un dedo en los labios e hizo una mueca de que estaba pensando **-Porque eres bueno mintiendo?-**

**-Exac... Qué?! Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no soy mentiroso!- **dijo Gajeel mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la McGarden dio una pequeña risa

**-Sí lo eres- **dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos imitando la expresión seria del Redfox aunque con una media sonrisa **-Me prometiste volverme "grande" y hasta ahora no veo que me haya vuelto más grande-**

-**Giji... eso no es una mentira, no puedo hacer cosas imposibles-** dijo Gajeel mientras daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza de la maga **-Aunque puedo hacer esto-** se levantó de la cama tomando a Levy por la cintura y la alzó

**-Kiaaa!... Gajeel-kun! Bájame!-** dijo Levy mientras sacudía sus piernas, Gajeel sonreía ampliamente **-Porqué siempre juegas conmigo?!- **regañó la maga, la sonrisa del Redfox desapareció y la bajó suavemente al suelo

**-Lo siento Enana-** dijo Gajeel mientras bajaba la mirada

-**Hee?... No te pongas así! Sólo estaba bromeando-** dijo Levy mientras agitaba las manos, Gajeel se sentó de vuelta en la cama y dio unos subes golpes invitando a que Levy se siente a su lado, ella lo miró confundido y luego accedió a sentarse

**-Enana... Alguna vez sentiste odio?-** pregunto el moreno sin mirarla

-**Odio? Qué cosas dices Gajeel-kun. Pero a qué se debe tu pregunta?-** dijo Levy con una amplia sonrisa

**-No, no lo creo, eres demasiado dulce para sentir odio por alguien-** Gajeel pasó su brazo por la espalda de la maga atrayéndola hacia él y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la McGarden -**Enana... Tú eres muy inteligente y de seguro sabrás interpretar mejor las cosas que yo-** Levy estaba congelada, apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho del moreno, escuchaba sus latidos y su respiración **-Me siento extraño, siento odio y a la vez culpa. Me odio-**

**-Porqué dices eso Gajeel-kun?-** dijo la pequeña maga acomodándose para poder ver de reojo al Dragón slayer

**-Ver a la Conejita ser tratada de era forma... Me hizo sentir un odio hacia Sabertooth, lo primero que pensé fue en golpearlos pero al mismo tiempo recordé ese día-** dijo Gajeel mientras jugaba con algunos mechones azules entre sus dedos

**-Gajeel-k...-** Levy intentó hablar pero al sentir que el Redfox acarició su mejilla se estremeció

**-Me uní al gremio sólo porque Juvia me lo pidió, sentía curiosidad de saber como era Fairy Tail, como fue posible que hayan ganado a Phantom Lord. El maestro Makarov me ofreció algo que nunca nadie me había ofrecido, me dijo que podía encontrar el buen camino y también amigos. Fue algo tonto en ese momento, yo sólo buscaba poder, no amistad. Aunque encontré lo que estaba buscando-**

**-Poder?-** preguntó Levy mientras se dejaba mimar por las caricias del moreno

**-Amistad-** el moreno dio una pequeña risa -**me di cuenta de que el poder que estaba buscando podía encontrarlo en la amistad-**

**-Te vuelves más fuerte al querer proteger a tus amigos- **Dijo Levy con una sonrisa **-Eso es lo que Fairy Tail siempre me enseñó-**

**-Y tú me lo enseñaste a mí-** hubo un momento de silencio ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, Gajeel suspiró profundo **-Me odio a mí mismo por atacarte ese día-** Levy se apartó del moreno un poco sorprendida y enojada por su comentario

**-Gajeel-kun!- **regañó la maga cruzándose de **brazos -Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te tengo resentimientos?-**

-**Muchas... Pero ya te lo dije, eres muy dulce para albergar odio o resentimiento en tu corazón-** dijo el Dragón slayer apoyando sus codos en su rodilla y dando una sonrisa forzada **-he empezado a sentir... Cómo puedo describirlo, tranquilidad? Mmm no, mmm... no sé como describirlo, pero es una sensación agradable al estar contigo-** Levy se sonrojó **-Y con los del gremio, como Titania, Hielitos, Conejita y hasta Salamander- **

**-Ese sentimiento se llama querer-** Levy dio una pequeña risita -**Es una parte esencial de tener amigos-**

**-Enana...-** Gajeel dio una media sonrisa y acarició la melilla de la maga **-Yo te quiero-**

**-Hee?... Po.. q... di.. es...-** Levy estaba totalmente roja y en shock, no podía gesticular ninguna palabra coherente

**-Qué te pasa Enana?-** dijo Gajeel despeinando a la peliazul

**-Gajeel-kun! Porqué dices eso tan derrepente?-** repitió la maga totalmente apenada

**-Hum? Pero si acabas de decir que eso es lo que siento-** dijo confundido el Dragón slayer

**-Sí, pero no vayas diciéndolo así como así, se puede malinterpretar-** dijo Levy apartando la vista

**-No jodas! Como que se puede mal interpretar?- **dijo molesto el Redfox

**-Eh... Etto... Si lo dices de esa forma, es como decir que te gusta esa persona-** un leve tono rosa se pintó en las mejillas del moreno

**-Qué?! Tsk... Esto se queda entre nosotros, no quiero que nadie en el gremio vaya diciendo que me gusta estar con ellos-** dijo Gajeel apartando la mirada de la pequeña maga, ella sonrió y asintió -**Enana... Será que ellos todavía me odian?-**

**-Gajeel...-** suspiró la McGarden y sonrió **-sé que has hecho cosas malas al gremio, pero has hecho más cosas buenas y eso te convierte en nuestro Nakama, y entre Nakamas no hay resentimientos- **apartó algunos mechones negros del rostro del moreno **-Y es imposible que alguien te siga odiando, tal vez estén un poco celosos o molestos como Jet y Drox-** dijo Levy mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios pensativa **-Tu cabello te molestará durante la pelea, espérame que vuelvo en un momento-** la maga se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió del cuarto

**-Celosos esos dos idiotas? Porqué lo estarían?-** dijo Gajeel y miró sus pies, aún le faltaba una bota

* * *

**-Gajeel-kun ya volví!- **dijo Levy entrando en el cuarto, Gajeel sonrió de lado, ella parecía muy feliz **-Jijiji cierra los ojos-** se acercó al Redfox con las manos en la espalda

**-Qué traes ahí atrás Enana?-** dijo Gajeel mientras trataba de mirar sobre los hombros de la pequeña maga

**-Cierra los ojos y te lo mostraré-** repitió Levy tratando de esconder con su pequeño cuerpo lo que tenía atrás

**-Y cómo me lo vas a mostrar si voy a tener los ojos cerrados?- ** Gajeel alzó una ceja confundido, Levy golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano

**-Sólo cierra tus ojos-** dijo molesta, el Redfox suspiró y la obedeció **-Eh.. Etto... Puedes agacharte? No te alcanzo- **Gajeel acercó su rostro al de Levy aún con los ojos cerrados

**-Está bien así?- **preguntó el Dragón slayer

**-Síp-** la McGarden sonrió y lo besó en la comisura de los labios mientras apartaba algunos mechones el rostro del moreno **-Es para que tu cabello no te moleste durante la pelea-** ató una bandana por la frente del mismo, Gajeel abrió los ojos encontrándose con una sonrojada maga

**-Y el beso?-** preguntó el Redfox sonrojando aún más a la McGarden

**-Es para la buena suerte-**

-**Giji, gracias Enana-** apartó algunos mechones azules de su rostro -**Sabes si la Conejita todavía está en la enfermería?-**

**-Luu-chan? Sí, está mucho mejor después de que Wendy-chan la curó pero aún se quedó ahí a descansar- **Gajeel empezó a caminar seguido por Levy -**Porqué preguntas por ella?- pregunto curiosa**

**-Hum... Nada importante, sólo quería hablar con ella-**

**-Ah... Entonces nos vemos más tarde Gajeel-kun, tengo que buscar a Jet y Drox-** dijo Levy despidiéndose con una mano **-Te estaré alentando desde las gradas. Demuestren cual es el gremio más fuerte en todo Fiore!-** sonrió mientras se alejaba del Redfox

**-Claro Enana, no perderemos contra esos idiotas-**

**-Por Fairy Tail!-** dijo Levy con una enorme sonrisa

**-No, lo haré sólo por ti-** susurró Gajeel con una media sonrisa **~Bueno... a ver, dónde quedaba la enfermería?~** pensaba mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos

* * *

Amo los fines de semana... X3

los fines de semana puedo leer un nuevo capitulo de Fairy Tail! ¬¬ (_Mashima-sama debes dar mas participación a Gajeel en este ultimo día y vestirle con ropa mas sexy..._)

los fines puedo leer y escribir Fic X3

* * *

_**Agradecimiento:**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones...

* * *

Por favor... no olviden los reviews, criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda y me alienta a seguir escribiendo X3...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour a todos mis amados lectores!_

_He tomado el consejo de Portaphyro. No es mi forma de escribir X3 me es cómodo poner en negritas las conversaciones (ehhh... es que soy un poco ciega y me cuesta distinguir cuando todas las letras son del mismo formato) pero si a ustedes queridos lectores les gusta más esta nueva forma, por mi no hay problema X3. solo déjenme un pequeño reviews con un comentario o su opinión_

_Sin mas retrasos! aqui el ultimo capitulo de "Lo Siento"!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

Después de la gran victoria por parte de Fairy Tail ante Sabertooth, Gajeel caminaba pesadamente por los largos pasillos, el pequeño paseo brindado por Natsu aún le revolvía el estómago

-Hey! Cabeza de metal!- llamaron Jet y Drox corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo

-Tsk... Qué quieren, idiotas?- preguntó molesto el Dragón slayer

-Has visto a Levy? No la hemos visto hace como unas cuatro horas!- dijo Drox exaltado -Fue después de la batalla, dijo que te estaba buscando y de ahí no la volvimos a ver- esta vez fue Jet el que estaba más inquieto de lo normal

-La Enana anda desaparecida?- dijo Gajeel sorprendido abriendo ampliamente los ojos -Y qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes idiotas que no estaban con ella?!- Gajeel estaba realmente furioso, Jet y Drox sintieron un escalofrío subir por su espalda, si la mirada de esos ojos rojos hiciera daño ellos ya estarían muertos

-Etto... Yo estaba con Jet en la cafetería- Drox dijo muy despacio

-Pensamos que estaría contigo, pero ahora que te vemos... Etto...Bueno... No nos mates!- dijo Jet cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos con miedo

-Tsk... Y después la Enana me dice que ustedes no son idiotas, iré a buscarla- dijo Gajeel que empezó a caminar con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, Jet y Drox se miraron un poco aliviados de no ser golpeados o asesinados por el Redfox como ellos pensaron que lo haría -Ah... Cuando encuentre a la Enana juro que los golpearé hasta que queden casi muertos-

-o-o-o-o-

Levy caminaba lentamente por uno de los interminables pasillos, metida en la lectura de un grueso libro, estaba tan distraída que no escuchó a un hombre correr detrás de ella repitiendo varias veces su nombre, (más bien, apodo) y sintió unos grandes brazos rodeando su estómago desde la espalda

-E_na_na- dijo Gajeel mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña maga para recuperar el aliento

-Gajeel-kun!- dijo Levy sorprendida, sentía los latidos acelerados del Redfox en su espalda -Q_qué pasa?-

-Q_qué, qué pasa?- dijo molesto el Dragón slayer apretando aún más su abrazo -Quá te pasa a ti para desaparecer así como así?-

-Desaparecer? A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida la maga de escritura sólida

-Llevas desaparecida más de cinco horas!- regañó Gajeel soltando el abrazo y tomando a Levy por los hombros para encararla -Y llevo como una hora buscándote!- soltó los hombros de la maga al ver que ella hacía una mueca de dolor

-Cinco horas?! Yo... Lo siento, no quería preocuparte- dijo apenada Levy mientras bajaba su mirada

-Preocuparme? Tsk... Los que estaban preocupados eran esos dos idiotas- dijo Gajeel mientras apartaba la vista de la McGarden, ella dio una leve risa al notar el sonrojo del moreno -De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos

-Nadap- guardó el libro en su cartera

-No vuelvas a salir sola, es muy peligroso y en especial porque Raven Tail está libre-

-Lo siento, es que te estaba buscando y encontré una biblioteca por el camino y me distraje- dijo Levy mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Biblioteca? Tsk... Debí suponer que estarías en un lugar así. Vamos, todavía tengo que cumplir con algo que prometí- dijo el Redfox que empezó a caminar

-No golpearás a Jet y Drox, verdad?- dijo la McGarden que empezó a caminar a su lado, Gajeel dio una media sonrisa y Levy hinchó sus cachetes -Gajeel-kun!- regañó la maga

-Qué?! ellos son idiotas, como pueden dejarte sola para ir a comer?- Gajeel se cruzó de brazos

-Porque yo les dije que quería irme sola. Por favor no les hagas nada- Levy puso sus ojos de cachorro

-Como tú quieras- bufó molesto el Dragón slayer, no podía decir que no cuando la pequeña maga ponía esos ojos -Enana... Si te pasara algo... Yo... no sé que haría sin ti, bueno, además de asesinar al que te haya hecho daño…- Levy detuvo sus pasos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa -Enana...- Gajeel también se detuvo y se rascó la nuca -Yo... Yo te quiero, Enana-

La pequeña maga corrió a abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno

-Yo también te quiero- levanto la vista para encontrase con sus ojos rojos posados en ella, se puso en puntitas para alcanzar el rostro del moreno, las mejillas de Gajeel se tornaron rojas por la cercanía de la pequeña maga -Gajeel... Agáchate más, que no te alcanzo- susurró la McGarden

-Y para qué quieres que me agache?- preguntó el Redfox correspondiendo el abrazo, Levy golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano

-Sólo agáchate- requirió la maga rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos

-o-o-o-o-

-Tampoco está aquí- dijo la maga estelar saliendo de la biblioteca -Creí que podría estar aquí ya que es uno de sus lugares favoritos-

-Estuvo aquí- dijo Natsu mientras olfateaba el lugar como un perro -Y se fue por allí, Luce sigamos buscándola- apuntó hacia uno de los pasillos de donde venía Happy cubriéndose la boca tratando de no reír

-Happy! Encontraste algo?- preguntó Lucy

-Sssee guuuustaaan- dijo Happy jugando con su lengua

-Hee? Se gustan? De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el Dragón slayer de fuego inclinando la cabeza, el Exceed hizo una señal con las patas para que lo siguieran

-Sssee guuuustaaan- volvió a repetir Happy señalando a una pareja a unos metros de distancia de ellos

-Ese no es el Cabeza de Metal?- preguntó Natsu sacando un poco más la cabeza de donde estaban escondidos

-Aye! Con Leeevyy-chaaan!- respondió el Exceed con su rara forma de hablar, Lucy cubrió rápidamente la boca de ambos y los empujó detrás de ella

-Ooh! Lee-chan, jijiji… después tendremos una entretenida conversación- susurró la rubia que observaba a pareja besándose

-Luche! yp tampin qro viir (Luce! yo también quiero ver)- dijo Natsu que intentaba zafarse de la rubia que no le dejaba hablar

-No! Vamos, tenemos que decirle al Maestro que encontramos a Levy y está bien- dijo Lucy que se alejó caminando y arrastrando al pelirrosa y al gato azul

-Está MUUUY bien! Y también MUUUY bien acompañada- dijo Happy recibiendo un golpe de la maga estelar

* * *

T-T me quedo un poco corto X3 pero esto es lo que tenia en mente

Prometo subir lo antes posible Mi luz en la oscuridad... No tengo mucho tiempo por culpa del trabajo (escribo a escondidas o en la hora del almuerzo) ¬¬ es un poco más largo que lo siento, es por eso que me propuse a terminar primero con este fic X3

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones y sugerencias...

-A todos los que siguieron este Fic... Pido disculpas por hacerles perder su preciado tiempo en leer mis locas ideas. (Yo se que se siente ser adicta a leer, una vez que empiezo a leer ya no puedo paraaaar XD)

* * *

Por favor... no olviden los reviews, criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda y me alienta a seguir escribiendo X3...

* * *

Lanfan se despide hasta un nuevo Fic!

Bye Bye!

* * *

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi sobrinito Alan XD kiaaaaaaa (Acaba de nacer X3 no veo la hora de poder abrazarlo y llenarle de besos)


End file.
